


Cover | Evening Ride

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [92]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Well, HELLO!The brainstormer is back at this moment.I did a little re-read of a favourite super HOT fic last night and this concept popped in my mind.How's everyone doing? Thanks for dropping by!P.S. #HappyPrideMonth!/Support the authors by reading their works and leaving kudos and comments. Cheers!/





	Cover | Evening Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evening Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042843) by [LapisLazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli/pseuds/LapisLazuli). 



[](https://imgur.com/vCRB9Up)


End file.
